Just be Friend
by Kachimato
Summary: All we gonna do.. just be friend. -HunHan- Sehun[male] Luhan[female]


**Title : Just be Friend**

**Author : Psychelic**

**Cast : Oh Sehun [Male]**

**Xi Luhan [Female]**

**Genre : Friendship, hurt (?)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : All we gonna do.. just be friend.**

**2011 OCTOBER**

**00.01.34**

Taman itu terlihat begitu jingga. Daun musim gugur dan warna sunset yang mengiasi langit kala itu benar – benar membuat suasana taman indah itu senada. Orang – orang berlalu lalang disekitar taman nan indah itu. Ada yang sekedar lewat ada juga yang duduk disana.

**00.03.12**

Angin musim gugur menyapu rambut kecoklatan milik seorang gadis blasteran China – Korea yang sedang duduk didekat kolam air mancur di tengah taman. Xi Luhan itulah namanya. Melihat langit dan sesekali menghela nafas panjang seakan memiliki beban sangat berat.

"Sampai kapan kau mau melihat langit seperti itu huh Luhan? Dia tidak salah apa – apa dan aku mulai lapar ayo cari makanan."

Luhan yang merasakan hal yang sama akhirnya berhenti menatapi langit yang tidak berdosa itu dan berdiri membersihkan rok sekolahnya yang sedikit kotor.

"Baiklah Sehun. Kau yang traktir ya!"

**00.08.56**

Jalanan malam itu terlihat sedikit ramai. Terlihat dua pasang kaki menyusuri jalan itu. Banyak yang menarik di sekitar jalan itu. Mulai dari benda – benda sampai manusia menarik ada disana. Luhan pun terlihat sangat menikmati jalan – jalan malamnya bersama Sehun. Mereka memang masih menggunakan seragam tapi itu bukan masalah.

"Nah Luhan kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa dia lelah.

"Hm entahlah aku juga bingung. Ahahaa" jawab Luhan dan berhasil membuat Sehun naik pitam

"Apa kau bilang?! Kita sudah berjalan hampir 2 jam disini dan kau bilang 'entahlah'?!"

"Tenang dulu sebenarnya aku sudah punya ide kita makan dimana." Terlihat mata Luhan berbinar seakan dia menang lotre satu juta dollar.

"Bagus. Dimana?"

"Disanaaa!" dengan amat bahagia Luhan menunjuk sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan.

**00.23.19**

Sebuah kedai kecil dipinggir jalan itu sepertinya menarik perhatian Luhan. Tempat itu kecil dan sangat sederhana dan berbeda dengan restaurant pada umumnya.

Sepasang pemuda itu pun masuk kedalam kedai itu dan mencari tempat duduk. Cukup kesulitan juga mereka mencari tempat duduk, padahal hanya untuk 2 orang. Siapa sangka kedai kecil –yang terlihat meragukan- ternyata banyak dipenuhi pengunjung.

Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan tempat. Sekitar di pojok agak kebelakang dan dekat jendela. Tempat yang cukup sempurna untuk makan malah –ehem- romantis.

Sekarang mereka berdua duduk bersebrangan. Wajah Sehun sekarang sudah terlihat dan sepertinya dia lapar tingkat galaxy bima shakti. Luhan mulai membuka daftar menu yang telah disediakan.

"Hm... Kiseki?" Sehun sedikit ragu saat membaca tulisan di depan daftar menu yang sepertinya adalah nama kedai itu.

**00.45.25**

_Kreks.._

Seperti itulah kiranya suara yang ditimbulkan saat Luhan memotek Fortune Cookie miliknya. Tentu saja Luhan melakukan itu karna penasaran dengan apa yang tertulis dikertas didalamnya.

"Aku bingung kenapa kita mendapatkan ini setelah makan disana." Sehun sepertinya sedikit bingung karna terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya.

"Itu karna kita memesan minuman yang sama. Hmm sepertinya ramalan dari Fortune Cookie ini sedikit bagus untukku." Kata Luhan sambil memandangi kertasnya.

"Memangnya sebagus apa?" tanya Sehun malas.

"Disini tertulis bulan ini adalah bulan keberuntunganku. Bukankah itu sangat bagus?" jawab Luhan sangat antusias

"Ya. Lumayan." Jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Tunjukkan padaku apa yang kue itu ramalkan tentangmu?!"

Benar juga Sehun belum memotek Fortune Cookie miliknya. Dia bukanlah orang yang percaya dengan hal semacam itu tapi tidak dipungkiri jika dia sebenarnya juga merasa penasaran. Dengan agak ragu Sehun memotek Fortune Cookie itu tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

_Cintamu takkan terbalas._

Apa – apaan ini? Pasti salah. Ya, ramalan ini pasti salah. Bahkan Sehun belum jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Hm.. belum atau tidak disadari?

"Sehun cepat buka kue itu aku penasaran apa yang tertulis untukmu pasti sesuatu yang bagus!" Kata Luhan yang berdiri beberapa langkah dari Sehun.

Dengan sigap Sehun memakan Fortune Cookie itu dan menyembunyikan kertas ramalan itu di dalam saku jaketnya.

"Eum.. apa? Ah sepertinya kertas itu termakan olehku ahahaha"

**2012 MARCH**

**00.55.12**

Penerimaan siswa baru di SMA XOXO terihat sangat meriah. Banyak dari kegiatan club memperlihatkan aksi mereka. Dan semua anggota club mempromosikan club mereka agar mendapatkan banyak peminat. Anggota OSIS yang sibuk menyiapkan acara upacara penerimaan siswa baru dan guru – guru yang bersiap menyambut siswa/siswi mereka yang baru.

"Hari ini aku masuk SMA tidak terasa aku sudah sebesar ini! Ahaha sepertinya aku harus menentukan aku bergabung di club apa. Hm aku—" kalimat Sehun terpotong saat seseorang memanggilnya. "Luhaaaan! Kita satu sekolah lagi ya!"

"Huh jelas – jelas kau yang ikutan aku masuk SMA ini." Jawab Luhan dengan nada ketus yang dibuat – buat.

**01.15.31**

Luhan duduk di samping Sehun saat mengikuti upacara penerimaan. Luhan sering sekali melirik kearah Sehun bukan karena Luhan tertarik padanya tapi ada sedikit hal yang menurutnya mengganggu.

"Sehun, cepat matikan kameramu."

**2012 APRIL**

**01.17.02**

Ini adalah hari terakhir di bulan April. Sehun dan Luhan bertemu di Kiseki. Mereka merayakan ulang tahun mereka –yang sebenarnya terlambat- dengan makanan sederhana dari restauran itu.

"Ini untukmu." Kata Sehun sambil memberikan kotak berwarna pink pastel

"Boleh aku buka?" tanya Luhan yang sepertinya tidak sabar melihat isinya dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh sang pemberi hadiah.

Dengan cepatnya kotak itu dibuka dan isinya adalah bola kristal yang didalamnya terdapat patung kecil bergambar rusa.

"Waaah lucunyaaa. Oh iya ini untukmu." Luhan memberikan sebuah hadiah tak berkotak dan terlihat tipis berwarna putih dengan kristal salju.

"A..apa ini?" tanya Sehun heran dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sehun. Ini adalah _Akai itto_." Jawab Luhan dengan wajah yang tersipu dan mengikatkan benang merah itu ke jari kelingking sebelah kiri milik Sehun dan tentu saja ke jari kelingking kirinya sendiri.

**2012 DECEMBER**

**01.35.11**

Bukit didekat rumah Luhan memang selalu indah apa lagi saat menjelang pergantian tahun. Bisa dibilang bukit itu adalah tempat terbaik untuk mengamati berbagai kembang api yang menghiasi langit dan entah berasal dari mana.

Seperti biasa Sehun hanya berbaring di bukit itu dan melihat kelangit yang belum terlalu ramai oleh kembang api.

"Kenapa kembang apinya belum muncul juga ya." Kata Luhan yang duduk di samping Sehun sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Aku tidak tau. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti peramal yang tau apa saja?" Jawab Sehun

"Sedikit lagi tahun baruuu. Sehuuun cepat duduk! Kita lakukan seperti biasanya!" Kata Luhan sedikit berteriak.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk berhadapan dan memejamkan kedua mata mereka. Tanpa disadari Sehun menggenggam lembut tangan Luhan.

"HAPPY NEW YEAAR!" ucap mereka bersamaan diiringi dengan suara kembang api dan berlatar belakang langit malam tahun baru yang meriah.

Saat memejamkan mata, mereka membuat permohonan untuk tahun depan. Entah berapa kali Sehun melewati malam tahun baru seperti ini dengan Luhan. Dibukit. 31 Desember. Hanya berdua. Dan ia berharap selalu bisa melewati ini bersama Luhan walaupun ia ragu.

**2013 JANUARY**

**01.58.44**

"Sehun? Kenapa tiba – tiba kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya Luhan sedikit heran karena tidak biasanya Sehun tiba – tiba mengajaknya bertemu.

"Ehm. Ada yang ingin aku berikan." Ucap Sehun yang berdiri di dekat kolam air mancur yang ada di tengah taman.

"Eh? Sepenting apa itu? Kan bisa di sekolah—"

Sebelum Luhan selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun memegang jemari Luhan dan memakaikannya cincin. Bukan cincin emas atau bahkan berlian. Tapi hanya cincin biasa bergambar rusa kecil.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun

"Menurutmu apa?"

**2013 JUNE**

**02.05.11**

Hari ini sedang diadakan tur musim panas. Siswa/siswi SMA XOXO khususnya kelas 11 menginap selama satu minggu di Pulau Jeju. Tempat ini terlalu indah. Namun, Sehun merasa ada yang kurang.

Ya.

Luhan.

Dimana gadis itu?

Sehun selama ini memang selalu satu kelas dengannya tapi belakangan ini ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Luhan. Luhan seperti sengaja menarik diri dari Sehun entah apa yang salah dengan Sehun. Sekarang Sehun mencari di mana Luhan. Sudah lebih dari 4 hari selama di Jeju Sehun tidak tau dimana Luhan. Ia bahkan belum mengambil video bahkan gambar bersama Luhan saat di Pulau cantik ini.

Sehun menyusuri pantai dengan harapan dapat bertemu Luhan. Sepertinya harapannya langsung terkabul. Ia melihat Luhan tengah duduk di salah satu batu karang di pantai itu. Segera saja Sehun menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhaaan lihat kesiniii! Aku belum mengambil gambarmu!" teriak Sehun karna suara ombak yang agak keras.

"Lupakan saja Sehun."

**2013 NOVEMBER**

**02.10.25**

"Hari ini Luhan mengajakku bertemu di taman. Ini sangat bagus karena kurasa hubungan kami sedikit renggang. Aku sengaja naik sepeda karna aku ingin mengajaknya berkeliling kota hari ini. Semoga dia mau ya ahaha"

**02.11.51**

Terlihat Luhan sedang duduk di dekat kolam air mancur di tengah taman. Sendirian dan sepertinya kedinginan maklumlah, musim dingin.

"Oiii Luhan! Kau sudah lama disini?" sapa Sehun.

"Eum lumayan. Kenapa kau naik sepeda?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Ingin mengajakmu jalan – jalan. Kau mau?"

"Boleh."

Mereka pun mengelilingi kota dan menemukan berbagai macam objek bagus untuk direkam.

**02.34.00**

"Kau ingin bicara sesuatu Luhan?"

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini padamu." Luhan memberikan cincin pemberian Sehun saat awal tahun.

"Kenapa? Ini memang aku beli untukmu ya memang tidak mahal tapi aku serius Luhan."

"Kau anggap aku apa?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Aku.. menganggapmu sahabat terbaikku. Bukan! Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu. Lebih dari sahabat."

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara.

"Aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Tapi aku putuskan untuk menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku saja." Ucap Luhan memecah keheningan.

Sehun hanya diam. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan dia katakan. Bukan, dia bukan tidak tau. Dia hanya takut salah bicara.

"Sehun. Sebentar lagi kita lulus SMA. Kita sudah dewasa. Dan ya kau tau? Jika kita menjalin hubungan lebih dari sahabat aku takut aku malah kehilangan dirimu jadi ya... kau mengerti kan?" jelas Luhan sedikit canggung.

"Ya. Aku mengerti." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Oh iya setelah lulus SMA aku akan pergi ke China. Hanya sementara kok. Jaga dirimu baik – baik ya Sehun." Terlihat mata Luhan yang berkaca – kaca.

"Kau juga."

**2014 MARCH**

**02.50.16**

Tahun ini adalah tahun kelulusan untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Sehun sudah diterima di salah satu Universitas di Seoul. Begitu juga Luhan, dia kembali ke China karna alasan keluarga dan akan melanjutkan kuliah di Beijing.

Sehun mengantar kepergian Luhan ke bandara. Disana Luhan menangis dan Sehun kesulitan untuk menenangkan Luhan.

"Sudahlah Luhan jangan menangis lagi. Kau jelek saat menangis." Hanya itu yang bisa di katakan Sehun.

"Jangan lupakan aku ya Sehun. Aku pasti akan kesini kok jika urusanku di China sudah selesai." Ucap Luhan sesenggukan.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan melupakanmu Xi Luhan."

**03.00.00**

**-THANKS FOR WATCHING-**

Sudah 3 jam Sehun duduk didepan home theater-nya menonton 1 dari banyak film dokumentasi yang ia buat bersama Luhan. Memang film dokumentasi ini tidak memiliki akhir yang bagus. Sampai saat ini pun sebenarnya Sehun masih mencintai seorang Xi Luhan namun inilah yang mereka pilih.

Jujur saja saat itu Sehun ingin melarang Luhan pergi dan meminta Luhan untuk selalu bersamanya. Namun Luhan punya kehidupan sendiri begitu pula dirinya. Lagipula mereka hanya berteman ya mungkin mereka hanya akan menjadi teman eum tidak. Mereka akan terus menjadi sahabat untuk selamanya seperti yang pernah mereka katakan dan dan itulah janji mereka.

Sehun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan membereskan beberapa dvd dan pergi kekamar. Ia berdiri didepan cermin dan melihat matanya yang merah dan wajahnya yang agak sembab. Itulah yang kau dapatkan saat kau menangis 3 jam tanpa henti. Sekarang Sehun bergegas mencuci muka karena 1 jam lagi kelas akan di mulai. Sudah hampir 5 tahun sejak kepergian Luhan namun Sehun masih saja menangis saat mengingat tentang Luhan. Jika terlahir kembali mungkin Sehun akan memilih untuk menjadi musuh Luhan sehingga bisa menjalin hubungan asmara atau bahkan menikahi Luhan.

Sehun merasa sepertinya _Akai itto _itu hanya dongeng saja. Atau mungkin khayalan orang yang tidak punya kerjaan. Buktinya? Sehun dan Luhan memakai benda itu tapi malah berpisah. Ah Sehun memang tidak bisa percaya dengan hal semacam itu. Tapi nyatanya ia masih menyimpan _Akai itto _itu di sebuah kotak kecil lengkap dengan kertas yang seputih salju. Dan juga Sehun selalu mengunjungi kedai kecil favoritnya dan berharap ada suatu keajaiban –sesuai dengan arti namanya- mengenai dirinya dan Luhan walaupun sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Saat hendak memakai jaket kesayangannya ada satu benda yang terjatuh dari sana. Sehun tidak ingat pernah menyimpan sesuatu disana. Segera ia mengambil benda yang terjatuh itu dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah kertas. Saat ia membukanya ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

_Ramalan itu tepat _- batinnya

Sehun meletakkan kembali kertas kecil itu dan segera berangkat menuju kampusnya serta menghadapi kehidupan-lagi- tanpa sahabatnya di sisinya yaitu Xi Luhan.

Just be friENDs

**FIN**

**Note : **

**Terinspirasi dari lagu dan video Megurine Luka yang berjudul Just be Friend tapi ya ga tau kenapa malah jadi kaya gini (?). kalo ceritanya aneh mohon di maafkan karena saya newbie (?)**

**Akai itto : diambil dari bahasa jepang yang artinya benang merah. Ada kalanya siswa/siswi Jepang percaya jika benang merah yang di ikat di kelingking kirinya dengan kelingking kiri orang yang dicintai itu dapat membuat hubungan dengan orang yang anda cintai jadi awet. Tapi menurut kepercayaan tionghoa (kalau tidak salah) setiap manusia di hubungkan oleh benang merah dengan jodohnya. Tentu saja benang itu tidak terlihat.**

**Kiseki : Keajaiban **

**Maaf ya kalo ada penjelasan yang salah lebih baik di cari lagi dari sumber lain. *bow***


End file.
